


Drabbles of The Inucest Kind

by LordYouko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Inucest, Lemons, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: A collection of (mostly smutty) inucest drabbles written for prompts on Tumblr. Most of them are one shots, but some may grow into a two-shot or a short fic.





	1. The Movie

_**Story: Drabbles of The Inucest Kind** _

_**Summary:** A collection of (mostly smutty) inucest drabbles written for prompts on Tumblr. Most of them are one shots, but some may grow into a two-shot or a short fic._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Movie** _

_**Prompt: "They're all watching the movie. They're not even going to notice."** _

_(for inucestlover on Tumblr)_

* * *

Amusement shone in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he followed his younger brother who was leading him determinedly with very pointed glares.

Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippou and Jaken were sitting in their living room. The sounds of the movie playing on the TV grew fainter as Inuyasha led him away from it, past the kitchen where he had told his guests he was heading.

Sesshoumaru's study was close to the kitchen and that is where Inuyasha ushered him, imperiously holding the door open while the demon Lord stepped inside, and then closing it quietly behind him.

The sound of the television was very faint now, totally inaudible to human ears, and Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother who was crowding him quite menacingly against his door.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked amusedly at the almost angry-looking hanyou.

Pink dusted Inuyasha's cheek as the real emotion he was feeling, hidden behind the façade of irritability, made itself known.

Inuyasha's mouth set in a determined line, and grabbing his brother by the collars of his expensive coat, he pulled him down and whispered something in his ear that made the elder smirk insufferably.

"Now?" Sesshoumaru asked. "With everyone just in the other room?"

Inuyasha nodded aggressively. "They're all watching the movie. They're not even going to notice."

Clawed fingers came up to his face and traced a lazy line on his jaw with razor sharp tips.

"You cannot wait till tonight?" Sesshoumaru murmured, and Inuyasha shivered from the threat of the claws against his skin and the dark implication his voice.

"No, I fucking can't," he whispered, aware of the fact that two of the guests were demons and though Sesshoumaru's study was soundproofed, they may still be able to hear something.

The demon Lord said nothing, and Inuyasha, losing what little patience he'd had, lunged forward and crashed his mouth against his brother's.

The mahogany door behind him thudded ominously from Sesshoumaru's body being pushed against it at the younger brother's assault, and Inuyasha hissed regretfully, breaking the kiss to glance up worriedly at the elder.

The demon Lord had had enough of teasing him, though, and he grabbed the hanyou's wrist and twisted, whirling him around to slam up against the wall next to the door, the younger brother's cheek plastered against the cold concrete.

Holding Inuyasha in place with his wrist twisted into his back with one hand, the demon Lord undid his pants with the other.

"You will have to be quiet," he whispered against Inuyasha's neck, relishing the shiver that went through his body. "Can you do that?" he asked mockingly.

Inuyasha whimpered quietly, now hard and leaking against the constraints of his underwear which were shoved unceremoniously down momentarily.

"Inuyasha?" the elder prompted, brushing a thumb over the younger brother's leaking cock.

"Yes," Inuyasha rasped quietly. "Yes, I can be quiet," he answered.

Sesshoumaru chuckled quietly against his neck and Inuyasha felt a familiar mixture of dread and thrill in his stomach. "We will see about that," Sesshoumaru said darkly, and Inuyasha felt his brother's blunt cockhead against his entrance.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha was thoroughly regretting his words as his brother thrust into him hard, and Inuyasha swallowed the umpteenth scream that threatened to tear out of his throat. He hadn't realized how worked up he'd been until he'd felt his brother inside of him, and now his throat was surely going to be hoarse from having to muffle all the sounds he couldn't help making.

"Oh Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru panted in his ear from behind him, nipping his sweaty neck lightly with his fangs. "You never could remain silent while I'm inside of you."

Inuyasha sobbed quietly when the cock inside of him hit his sweet spot again, lowering his head, trying to get some control over himself. But ironically, the more he tried to control himself, the more difficult it became to do so.

A few more minutes later, when he finally was getting close, and he could feel his brother getting close too, small sounds had begun to slip out, little whimpers and moans that were very unlikely to be heard on the outside, but that still stung Inuyasha's pride to be incapable of controlling them.

When Sesshoumaru's hand finally wrapped around him to pump him to completion, it took only the elder brother's whispered command to  _cum_ , to make the younger finally lose the battle and let out a small shout as he released in the elder's hand.

When his brother finally released his wrist, he almost collapsed against the wall, and barely managed to keep himself standing.

"That," he panted, trying to catch his breath as though he'd run 10 miles. "-was amazing."

Sesshoumaru gave him only a supercilious look that was only belied by the dark, pleasure-filled look in his normally cold eyes, as he disposed off the tissues in his hand in a nearby bin.

It took a few moments for Inuyasha to gather himself enough to pull his underwear and trousers up again and zip himself up.

"You don't think they heard, do you?" he asked worriedly as he straightened himself.

"I suppose we'll find out," Sesshoumaru said, glancing absently in the large mirror on the adjoining wall.

Inuyasha did the same, and after making sure his hair was back to normal and his clothes were proper, he took a deep breath and headed out the door.

* * *

It turned out, they were gone about twenty minutes when they returned to the living room. The couple on screen still hadn't gotten around to doing anything other than pining and Kagome and Sango's eyes were glued to the screen when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took their place on the couch, Sesshoumaru's arm extended over the head of the couch and Inuyasha snuggling into the crook of his arm.

Kouga glanced at them once but said nothing, and Miroku murmured a vague 'hey' as he checked his phone.

"Did you get what you want, Inuyasha?" Sango asked without looking away from the screen and Inuyasha turned pale.

"What?" he demanded.

"You know, the snacks or whatever you'd gone to the kitchen to get. Did you get it?"

"Oh," Inuyasha said, almost sagging into the couch and into his brother's chest in relief. "Yeah, yeah... the servants are gonna get it now."

"You were gone an awfully long time," Kouga muttered, engrossed in the movie now that the actress had, for an inane reason, required to take her clothes off.

"Uh… yeah, Sesshoumaru – couldn't find what he was looking for," he replied cheekily, glancing mischievously up at his brother who had one, thin eyebrow raised incredulously.

"As if," Sesshoumaru sniffed haughtily.

Kouga didn't seem to have heard any of it, and Inuyasha was distracted from it when he felt clawed hands squeezing his shoulder with the promise of dark revenge when they were alone.

"You're awfully sweaty, Inuyasha," Shippou commented, taking in Inuyasha's bangs that were almost plastered onto his forehead.

"Uhh yeah, it's hot in the kitchen, you know, from – from the flames and stuff," the half-demon replied. "Now can we all please shut up and watch the movie?" Inuyasha said grumpily.

* * *

The rest of the evening was uneventful, and soon, the guests had thanked their hosts and left.

They had just got out the gate when Kagome turned to the others and asked, "So do you think they were totally doing it?"

* * *

 **A/N:**  Thanks for reading! ^_^ This was a prompt fill from the post Thread Starters: Kink Edition on Tumblr. You can check it out on Tumblr by searching the tag "writing prompts" on my profile, along with other awesome posts with writing prompts. You can send me asks any time on Tumblr from those or any other prompts for more Inucest drabbles.

As always, feedback is very much appreciated ^_^ The comment button is right there:


	2. Come Cuddle

**Chapter 2 – Come cuddle (Angst/fluff prompt #95)**

 

 

“Sessh?”

 

“Sesshhh!!”

 

“Onii-sama!”

 

Sesshoumaru sighed, finally looking over at his little brother who was sitting up in bed with blankets drawn up to his chest, and puppy ears flicking restlessly.

 

“What is it, otouto?” he asked emotionlessly.

 

Inuyasha pouted, glaring up at the other man. “I have a cold!” he accused.

 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. “So?”

 

“So I always get sick-time movie with onii-sama!” he reminded.

 

Sesshoumaru’s face was still emotionless but his eyes glinted amusedly. “Is that so?”

 

Inuyasha nodded vigorously. “It’s already so late. Look, the moon is almost overhead! Come cuddle?”

 

The demon Lord put down the file he was reading and walked over to the younger brother.

 

Inuyasha let out a happy little exclamation and immediately scooted forward on the bed.

 

The elder brother sat down behind him like he knew the younger wanted, and Inuyasha promptly leaned back into his chest, sighing happily. Sesshoumaru’s one leg came up on one side of Inuyasha and the younger held on to the silk of his brother’s clothing like he always did.

 

Sesshoumaru drew the blanket back up to the younger’s chest and Inuyasha picked up the TV remote and switched the large flat-screen on.

 

“What are we watching?” Sesshoumaru asked, helping himself to the popcorn lying in a big bowl next to the hanyou.

 

“Princess Diaries!” Inuyasha announced with a sniffle, settling back more comfortably against his new warm seat.

 

The demon Lord’s arm wound around Inuyasha’s front and pulled him back just a little bit more against his chest, making Inuyasha let out an involuntary, contented whine.

 

Just a few minutes into the movie, Inuyasha felt a warm, wet sensation on one puppy ear and he gasped, leaning back to look up accusingly at the demon Lord.

 

Sesshoumaru was smirking, looking plenty pleased with himself, even as his lips brushed against the ear he had just taken into his mouth and nibbled.

 

“Sessh! No fair!” Inuyasha complained, jabbing the pause button on the remote. “You won’t let me – let me do anything while I’m sick and- and you’re getting me all worked up!”

 

“I don’t know what you mean, otouto,” Sesshoumaru lied blandly, reaching around the younger’s torso to brush a clawed thumb against his chin.

 

Inuyasha threw the blanket off in a huff and prepared to scoot away from his evil elder sibling.

 

Sesshoumaru threw one leg over the younger’s body, a steel-muscled calf pulling holding him in place against his body. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked menacingly, holding the struggling half-demon effortlessly against himself.

 

Inuyasha felt a shiver go down his spine that had nothing to do with being sick.

 

“Nuu! Let go!” Inuyasha protested, struggling against the implacable, but not uncomfortable weight on his comparatively slighter body.

 

“It’s cold and you’re warm and I’m comfortable,” Sesshoumaru told him, “Be quiet and watch the movie.”

 

Inuyasha gasped in outrage and glared at his brother. “H-hey! Sick-time movie is supposed to be for me, not for your own selfish gains!” he said.

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t look at all remorseful and fed a bit of popcorn to the little brother that Inuyasha chewed grudgingly, all the while glaring at the elder.

 

“Big bully,” he muttered, unpausing the movie and settling back against his brother’s chest once more, hand resting on his brother’s heavy, comforting leg lying across his torso.

 

Inuyasha didn’t notice when his sniffling slowly lessened as the warmth from the elder’s body seeped into his own. Half-way through the movie, he fell asleep against the elder, who tucked the blankets under his chin, and held him close for the rest of the night.

 

 

________________________________________________

 

A/N: Thanks for reading ^_^ Feedback is appreciated!

 


	3. What are you doing in my bed?

 

 

“What are you doing in my bed?”

 

Inuyasha squirmed a little where he was sitting, trying not to show how nervous he felt.

 

He avoided his brother’s eyes and looked everywhere but at him - he looked at the beautiful, subtle lamps on the walls, at the ornate gold accents of the furniture in the room, and out at the inky blue, starless night sky.

 

“Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru inquired, not missing the hanyou’s discomfiture under the facade of the cockiness.

 

“I … don’t know,” Inuyasha mumbled, looking down at the mattress to hide the colour rising to his cheeks.

 

Clawed fingers rose up to absently scratch at the bandage tied around his arm.

 

“Does it still hurt?” Sesshoumaru asked suddenly and Inuyasha looked up, startled.

 

“Uhh.. not really,” he said. The wound was from that very morning, and usually, being a half-demon, it would already have healed by now, but since Sesshoumaru’s venom slowed down his healing considerably.

 

The demon Lord reached down to his obi and began to undo the complicated knot and Inuyasha looked up in alarm.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asked, trying not to gawk as the silk obi slid off and the haori fell open at the chest to reveal the pale, muscled chest underneath.

 

“Getting ready for bed,” Sesshoumaru told him, folding the obi with swift, elegant motions.

 

Inuyasha turned bright red and pretended to trace very important patterns on the sheets with a clawed finger. “Y-you’re not kicking me out?” he asked hesitantly.

 

He could feel the demon Lord’s contemplative gaze heavy on him.

 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Sesshoumaru said at length, and Inuyasha thought that he heard amusement in his tone.

 

The silk haori was slid off broad shoulders, and then Inuyasha turned fully away as the demon Lord’s fingers went to the ties of his hakama.

 

He risked a glance back a few minutes later when the mattress dipped slightly, and he was startled to find a half-naked Sesshoumaru, wearing a pair of simple hakama, getting under the sheets.

 

Every rustle of silk sheets was clearly audible as the night outside was dead silent, not a breeze stirring even the leaves on the trees.

 

Sesshoumaru watched the younger brother looking lost and desolate, and decided to take pity on him.

 

“Do you want to remove your clothing before you go to bed?” he asked, and Inuyasha’s puppy ears perked up happily at the implication that he would get to go to bed here, with Sesshoumaru.

 

“Uhh… n-no thanks,” he mumbled, clawed toes twitching slightly. The thought of lying naked in bed next to Sesshoumaru was mortifying. He didn’t think the taiyoukai saw him as anything other than a kid and would probably not look at him twice, but still.

 

“Go pick out something of mine to wear,” Sesshoumaru ordered, glancing towards the closet which contained his night clothes. 

 

Inuyasha’s head whipped around to look at him. “Really?” he demanded, then immediately cursed himself for sounding too eager. “I…haven’t done that since I was little,” he said in a more subdued tone of voice.

 

“I haven’t found you in my bed since,” Sesshoumaru said, and this time, his voice was definitely amused. “And it’s not like you’ve really grown all that much,” he added.

 

Inuyasha stuck his tongue at him for that, then quickly withdrew it when the demon Lord’s eyes narrowed, and jumped up to the closet he knew well from when he first came to the palace.

 

As he stared at the perfectly organised closet, the thought came to him that he _had_ grown. Last time when he’d been here, when he had been just high enough to come up to Sesshoumaru’s knee, he had only awe for his perfect older brother. Now, that feeling had morphed into something else. It had always made his heart pound to be close to him, but it was no longer for the same reasons.

 

The changing of clothes was done hastily, in the relative privacy of mahogany closet doors. When he was finished, he stepped out of the closet dubiously.

 

“Urmm…” he mumbled, looking down at the sleeves that were far too long, and the haori that wouldn’t quite stay closed because the ties were too far apart, leaving a clumsy opening in the front.

 

When he looked up, Sesshoumaru’s eyes were warm with amusement, and he almost forgot his self-consciousness in surprise, so when Sesshoumaru gestured for him to step closer, he stumbled a little, feet catching on the too-long hakama.

 

He managed to catch himself before he fell flat on his face, and quickly scrambled onto the bed. The pair he had chosen were a pale light blue with a simple black accent. The cool silk against his skin was soothing, and under the warm, fluffy blanket, Inuyasha found himself getting drowsy.

 

The lights dimmed with a familiar gesture from Sesshoumaru, and the room fell into semi-darkness. Watching glowing golden eyes next to him, Inuyasha almost forgot why he had showed up here in the first place.

 

That was until the darkness wassplit open by a flash of lightning followed by the distant rumble of thunder.

 

Inuyasha jumped, heart beating wildly, and scrambled back to the corner of the bed farthest from the window. The menacing patter of rain only worsened his discomfort, and he clutched at the bedsheet as hard as he could, trying to stop a whimper from escaping his throat.

 

“It’s alright,” came Sesshoumaru’s deep, familiar voice, and Inuyasha looked at him helplessly, afraid that if he let go of the bedsheet, his brother would see his hand shake.

 

“Come here,” Sesshoumaru ordered, and when Inuyasha didn’t comply, a clawed hand wrapped firmly around his wrist and toppled him gently, onto the demon Lord’s chest.

 

Inuyasha pushed lightly against him, fighting against the urge to give in to the warmth.

 

“What’s the matter?” Sesshoumaru murmured, wondering at the hanyou’s reluctance.

 

“I thought you didn’t want me to be weak,” Inuyasha mumbled, gritting his teeth as he could feel the flash of light even with his eyes closed and the now closer rumble of thunder.

 

Clawed hands simply combed through rough, tangled white hair, and Inuyasha was encircled by the demon lord’s arm.

 

Inuyasha remembered the very first time he had snuck into his elder brother’s room for comfort. It was his first thunderstorm since he had lost his mother, and at the time, all he could see was the red of blood, illuminated for a second by the lightning, before the rain began washing it away. And the sound of thunder would always be the sound of armours clattering to the ground as the soldiers who had slaughtered their retinue fell like rice-paper under Sesshoumaru’s whip.

 

“Your actions tonight have no bearing on that,” Sesshoumaru told him emotionlessly, his embrace tightening momentarily as he leaned forward to pull the blankets over the half-demon’s body.

 

Rain lashed against the open window, and Inuyasha shivered even though the cold from it couldn’t get to it at the moment.

 

“Tell me a story?” Inuyasha asked softly, hoping for something - anything - to distract from the oppressive silence of the dark.

 

“Which one?” Sesshoumaru murmured over his head, and a soft, fluffy ear flickered under his warm breath.

 

“A new one,” Inuyasha said quietly, one hand closing over Sesshoumaru’s hand lying on his stomach.

 

“Alright,” Sesshoumaru answered, and Inuyasha closed his eyes, the demon lord’s rhythmic, melodious voice drowning out the harshness of the storm outside.

 

Inuyasha slept.

 

 

 

* * *

 **A/N:** This is actually from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr, but it ended up having no smut. There may be a part 2 to this one, though, with smut. What do you think?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha has always tried so hard to be human, and a part of being a good human, as it turns out, is being intelligent - at least Kagome seems to think so. 

But when he’s lying under Sesshoumaru, and his demon form comes out unintentionally, the demon Lord does nothing more than trace the purple lines forming across his face (Inuyasha can see the clawed finger approach his face through the crimson haze, but he can’t thrash because the youkai lord’s other hand has holding him firmly down by his neck). 

Sesshoumaru is saying something, demon Inuyasha registers his deep, melodic voice, but he can’t understand and he just blinks up at him uncomprehendingly as electric bolts of pleasure keep going through his relatively slighter frame.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he’s worried Sesshoumaru will take offence - until the demon Lord chuckles and says, “You’re not terribly bright are you, creature?” and there’s a sharp tug on dirty white hair, and teeth on his throat and if Inuyasha didn’t know better, that quick little bite that makes him gasp (and not in pain) followed by a softly laving tongue, soothing the fresh wound almost seems to say,  _“Good.”_


	5. An Absent Touch

 

 

**An absent touch or look**

He was a grown man, this shouldn’t get to him so much.

Inuyasha, who had been alive for over 600 years now told himself this as they stood on a New York street. 

Youkai had gotten much better at disguising themselves now, but you could still tell, if you knew where to look - that glint in their eyes that hinted at violence, the way they were unfazed by things that should be worrying, the way their smile lingered a second too long on their lips.

And the six or seven men in sharp suits in front of him were definitely youkai. Even if there had been any doubt, it would have become clear by the way they reacted to his brother - with a wary distance that suggested they still remembered the old Western lands.

It wasn’t still pleasant, being surrounded like this by full-youkai. A half-demon always remembered what it felt like to be among full-blooded demons. Inuyasha was afraid they would hear his heart thundering in his chest, sweat breaking out on his neck from anxiety. By the supercilious look in their eyes, he could tell they knew, knew he did not belong despite his equally expensive clothes - 

And then Sesshoumaru’s hand in the small of his back, as he stepped forward to deal with them. Inuyasha forgot momentarily about the youkai as he glanced over at his brother. He didn’t seem to notice he had done it as he spoke to the others, but the effect on Inuyasha was immediate - he felt like it was easier to breathe suddenly.

The youkai seemed to have noticed too, consciously or unconsciously. Some took a subconscious half-step away from Inuyasha. The others stopped staring at him and turned their attention to the demon Lord. 

Inuyasha’s heart-rate returned to normal; Sesshoumaru’s hand left his back only after they the youkai had bowed and left, and then, only to hold him subtly closer

* * *

A/N: For an ask prompt on Tumblr. Feedback is good ^_^

 


End file.
